Love Me like You Do
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Hal ini terjadi hampir empat tahun setelah acara pernikahan Mouri Ran. Hal yang tidak terduga dan tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Semua orang tahu, ya, tentu dia juga tahu. Banyak orang yang peduli dengan hal itu, hanya saja dia yang ku inginkan peduli, malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. One shot!


**I'm come back agaiin. O genki desu ka, minna-san? Yah, sepertinya banyak yang kurang puas dengan fic saya yang Wedding kemarin. Jadi, karena ada juga yang meminta untuk membuat lanjutannya, jadi saya membuat sekuel untuk fic Wedding. Mungkin tidak begitu nyambung dengan cerita Weddingnya, tapi anggap kalau cerita ini terjadi sekitar empat tahun setelah pernikahan Ran dengan seseorang saat di fic Wedding. Here we go, mari kita mulai ceritanya.**

 **Summary : Hal ini terjadi hampir empat tahun setelah acara pernikahan Mouri Ran. Hal yang tidak terduga dan tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Semua orang tahu, ya, tentu dia juga tahu. Banyak orang yang peduli dengan hal itu, hanya saja dia yang ku inginkan peduli, malah melakukan hal sebaliknya.**

 **Rating : M xD**

 **Pairing : Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano dan Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo**

 **Warning : OOC max, OC, Typo, gaje, ada bagian cerita agak menjurus ke dewasa**

 _ **~ Meitantei Conan ~**_

Love Me like You Do

Sebuah ruangan di salah satu klinik di kota Beika terlihat sepi dan remang-remang. Namun dalam kegelapan itu ada seseorang yang sedang fokus mengerjalan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius tanpa ada lengkungan pada bibirnya. Siratan mata wanita tersebut sangat tajam saat memperhatikan setiap tetes cairan yang dia campurkan dengan cairan lain.

Usai melihat perubahan dalam cairan tersebut, dia mengocok pelan wadah dari cairan itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati wanita tersebut memasukkan wadahnya ke dalam brangkas kecil—lebih tepatnya seperti lemari es kecil.

Wanita tersebut menghela nafas, dia melepas masker yang ia pakai dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah jam di dinding, "Ah, sudah selarut ini," gumamnya saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 22.22.

Dia pun segera bergerak dan keluar dari ruangan suram tersebut. Sebelum keluar, tak lupa dia mengambil tas miliknya terlebih dahulu. Sampai di salah satu ruangan yang lain—ruangan yang terang, dia melepas jas lab-nya dan mengganti jas tersebut dengan sebuah jaket bulu yang terlihat cukup tebal.

Tangan wanita tersebut mengambil sebuah barang dari dalam tasnya—ponsel. Alisnya bertautan saat dia melihat banyak notifikasi pada _smartphone_ miliknya..

Sambil mengancing jaket, wanita itu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya bibir wanita tersebut bergerak juga, "Hallo."

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak membuka ponselku sama sekali."

"He em, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak-tidak, aku sedang merancang obat baru. Ada orang yang memesannya."

Wanita tersebut berkacak pinggang dan menyunggingkan senyum sinis, "Jangan pikir aku mau menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Aku tidak menciptakan obat untuk hal itu."

"Dia baik-baik saja kan hari ini?"

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih telah mau menjaganya saat aku sedang bekerja."

Setelah itu dia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dia kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan klinik tersebut setelah berhasil mengunci semua pintu yang ada.

...

Haibara keluar dari sebuah mini-market dengan membawa satu kantong plastik berisi beberapa bahan makanan. Dengan wajah datarnya ia kembali menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dan teramat dingin karena musim gugur akan segera berakhir.

Wanita tersebut sedikit mengeratkan jaketnya saat sebuah angin berhembus sedikit kencang menerpa badan kurusnya.

"Haibara!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Haibara. Wanita itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari asal dari suara yang telah memanggil namanya.

Nihil.

Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Bahkan dengan kepekaan yang dimilikinya sampai saat ini sebagai mantan anggota BO, Haibara tidak bisa mendeteksi adanya orang disekitar yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

Alis Haibara bertautan, dia tidak takut, tapi dia mulai waspada dengan keadaannya. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, hal buruk bisa saja terjadi kapanpun apalagi melihat Haibara adalah seorang wanita, dan dia sedang sendiri.

Kaki Haibara kembali melangkah. Wanita tersebut terlihat melangkah dengan santai namun kali ini dia terlihat lebih waspada.

' _Orang-orang yang dekat denganku mengenal aku dengan sebutan Haibara Ai. Tapi aku juga harus waspada dengan para anggota organisasi hitam. Mereka bisa saja mendapatkan informasi itu setelah bertahun-tahun tidak menemukanku. Apalagi sekarang aku sudah kembali menjadi sosokku yang dulu,_ ' batin Haibara.

Benar juga, sudah 13 tahun berlalu sejak dia menyusut dan menjadi anak-anak. Karena dia tidak bisa membuat penawar permanen agar dia bisa kembali menjadi anak SMA lagi, jadi dia meneruskan hidupnya dengan menjadi seorang Haibara Ai. Tentu hal yang sama terjadi pada Conan.

Haibara menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya tertunduk, "Kudo-kun," gumam wanita itu masih menundukkan kepala, "bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

"Ai-chaaannn~!" sebuah seruan yang terdengar bersemangat membangunkan Haibara dari lamunannya. Karena merasa dipanggil, dia pun menatap orang yang telah memanggilnya.

Dari gerbang rumahnya, Haibara bisa melihat Ran sedang melambaikan tangan. Dia pun bisa bernapas lega karena berhasil sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Haibara kembali melangkah, "Kenapa kau menungguku di luar? Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya bahwa jika aku lembur kau harus tetap berada di dalam rumah untuk keselamatanmu."

Ran pun tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir saja karena kau tidak segera sampai di rumah."

Tangan Haibara mengangkat kantung plastik yang dia bawa, "Aku beli ini dulu untuk sarapan pagi, jadi maaf kalau membuatmu khawatir."

"Yaaahh," Ran membuka gerbangnya, "sebaiknya kita masuk dulu dan bicara di dalam. Hawa di luar benar-benar dingin."

...

Haibara memperhatikan sesosok bayi yang tertidur lelap diatas kasur miliknya. Pandangannya begitu lembut, memang tidak seperti Haibara yang biasanya, tapi itu benar-benar terjadi.

Wanita itu akhir-akhir ini sudah mulai berubah. Hati dinginnya berhasil dilelehkan oleh seorang bayi yang baru dia lahirkan sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Ya benar, Haibara telah menjadi seorang ibu sekarang.

Tangan Haibara mengelus pelan pipi anaknya, dia terus menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dia lakukan pada anaknya. Senyum pun tersungging kecil dari bibir wanita itu.

"Hai, silahkan minum kopinya," Ran masuk ke dalam dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi, dia menaruh satunya di meja. Wanita itu pun ikut duduk di samping Haibara, "Ryo-kun tidak banyak menagis hari ini. Ya memang setiap hari dia seperti itu sih."

Haibara menyium anaknya, setelah itu dia bangkit dan mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya, "Syukurlah, dengan begitu aku juga bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa khawatir," dia menyeruput kopinya, "tapi, aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu, Araide-san."

"Mou~," alis Ran bertautan, "Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Cukup panggil aku Ran saja."

Haibara tidak menanggapi ucapan Ran. Karena itu keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya suara dahan ranting yang samar-samar terdengar berbisik mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Kalau diperhatikan, Ryo-kun benar-benar mirip Conan-kun," ucap Ran tiba-tiba.

Ekspresi Haibara tiba-tiba berubah. Namun tak lama kemudian dia berhasil mengatur emosinya dan kembali berekspresi datar, "Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan itu malam ini."

"Ah, maaf," wajah Ran berubah ekspresi seperti orang yang merasa bersalah.

Haibara pun menghela napas, "Tidak, aku yang minta maaf," wanita itu diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan pemandangan luar dari jendela kamar, "karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi ini meskipun sudah setahun lebih setelah kejadian itu."

Keadaan kembali hening. Namun hal itu terjadi sejenak karena Ran segera menanggapi.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Conan-kun akan pergi. Dia bahkan belum melihat anaknya sendiri," Ran menunduk dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Kaki Haibara melangkah mendekat kearah Ran. Dia pun menepuk pundah Ran pelan, "Sudahlah, ini sudah keputusan yang dia pilih. Tidak usah disesali."

"Tapi, kan—," ucapan Ran terhenti saat merasa tangan Haibara meremas pundaknya.

"Orang itu, dia hanya tidak bisa mengerti keadaan, itulah sebabnya hal ini bisa terjadi," usai mengatakan itu Haibara menhela napas lagi, "cukup untuk membahasnya, lebih baik bahas hal lain saja."

Kali ini Ran yang menghela napas, "Benar juga, aku terlalu memikirkan hal itu."

Haibara kembali bergerak, dia mendudukan dirinya kembali disamping Ran, "Bagaimana keadaan perutmu, Nee-san."

Ran menatap Haibara dengan pandangan bingung, "Nee-san?"

Pipi Haibara bersemu merah, "Kau bilang tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan Araide-san, jadi aku panggil Nee-san saja karena aku tidak akan bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ran."

Tawa kecil Ran menggema dalam ruangan itu, "Kau terlalu serius, Ai-chan," setelah mengatakan itu dia mengelus perutnya pelan, "ya, aku tidak begitu sering mengalami _morning sick_ karena mendapat masukan darimu. Terima kasih."

"Ah, bicara tentang itu, apa tidak apa-apa kau sering tidur di rumahku? Bagaimana dengan suamimu?" tanya Haibara sambil menaruh cangkirnya di bawah kasur.

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan khawatir. Suamiku sudah setuju dengan semua ini, lagipula dia juga sering lembur bahkan keluar kota."

"Aku banyak menyusahkan orang akhir-akhir ini," suara Haibara terdengar sangat menyesal. Semua orang tahu bahwa Haibara tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain, dia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Sudahlah, orang lain tidak merasa susah hanya karena membantumu," Ran mencoba meyakinkan.

Haibara menidurkan dirinya disamping Ryo, dia pun memeluk anaknya tersebut, "Aku benar-benar sudah menjadi wanita yang tidak berdaya."

"Ai-chan," Ran menatap iba Haibara, "kau memang merasa seperti menjadi wanita yang tidak berdaya, tapi di mata orang kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Percayalah, karena kau bisa melewati semuanya sampai sejauh ini."

Keadaan menjadi hening kembali saat Haibara tidak menanggapi ucapan Ran. Wanita itu seperti sedang menikmati setiap kontak fisik antar dia dan anaknya. Aura ke-ibu-annya terlihat begitu jelas saat Haibara bersanding dengan Ryo. Bahkan ekspresi sinis yang biasa dia miliki bisa hilang tanpa sisa dari wajahnya.

Ran menghela napas. Setelah hampir satu tahun masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadi Haibara, dia bisa mengerti beberapa sifat yang dimiliki wanita itu. Ran tahu, meskipun Haibara terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat peduli dengan keadaan orang lain.

Apalagi setelah Haibara melahirkan Ryo. Ran bisa melihat wanita tersebut berubah, sangat berubah.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku butuh istirahat karena besok aku ada shift pagi," Ran sedikit terkejut saat melihat Haibara menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Benar juga," saat sadar dengan ucapan Haibara, Ran pun berdiri, "aku akan tidur juga. Selamat istirahat, besok pagi akan ku buatkan sarapan."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Sebelum menutup pintu, Ran tersenyum kearah Haibara terlebih dahulu, "Tidak masalah," setelah itu pintu tertutup.

Haibara menatap pintu yang baru tertutup itu lekat-lekat. Dia terus memperhatikan pintu itu cukup lama sampai dia rasa Ran sudah pergi jauh dari kamarnya.

Setelah dirasa aman, wanita tersebut duduk dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam tas kerja miliknya. Tangannya bergerak diatas tombol ponsel miliknya dan tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia terdiam dan terus menatap kearah layar tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Jari wanita tersebut kembali menekan tombol diatas ponsel miliknya. Setelah itu dia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. Haibara pun menunggu sambil menyilangkan satu tangannya di depan dada.

Napas Haibara sedikit tercekat saat mendengar seperti ada nada tanda sambungan teleponnya diterima oleh orang yang dia telepon. Bibir wanita tersebut terbuka perlahan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak kunjung ada suara yang keluar.

"Haibara," samar-samar terdengar suara dari speaker ponsel Haibara.

Mata Haibara membulat saat dia mendengar suara itu. Tak selang waktu lama, sebuah genangan air mata sudah siap terjun dari mata wanita tersebut.

Tangan Haibara melemas. Karena itu tanpa dia sadari ponsel yang dia genggam jatuh dan berbentur keras dengan lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia pun terduduk lemas sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri dan berjongkok diatas lantai. Bisa dilihat setitik air mata menetes melewati pipinya.

Dalam keheningan dan kedinginan malam, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Haibara meneteskan air mata.

...

"Iya, atas nama Araide Ran, saya mengijinkan Haibara Ai untuk tidak masuk bekerja selama tiga hari karena dia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin dia hanya terlalu memaksakan diri akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak-tidak, Anda pasti tahu sendiri Ai-chan seperti apa orangnya. Dia tidak akan suka jika ada orang lain yang mengganggunya saat dia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tenang saja, saya akan menjaga dia."

"Baik, terima kasih banyak."

Setelah usai berbicara, Ran pun menutup teleponnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada semangkuk bubur yang baru dia buat.

"Sarapan sudah siap," ucap Ran saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar Haibara, "karena badan Ai-chan sedang tidak enak, jadi aku buatkan bubur campur daging yang telah Ai-chan beli kemarin malam."

Haibara menutup bukunya dan menaruh buku tersebut di samping bantal, "Sudah ku katakan tidak usah repot-repot buatkan aku bubur. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ran menaruh nampan disamping Haibara dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Ckckck, sarapan yang pas untuk orang sakit adalah bubur."

Mata Haibara berputar bosan, "Terserah saja."

Melihat Haibara menyerah dan segera mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang dia buat, Ran pun tersenyum. Wanita tersebut melepas celemek yang dia pakai, "Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Ai-chan. Araide-san pulang setelah kerja di luar kota hari ini."

"Tidak masalah," kepala Haibara mengangguk pelan, "lagipula aku hanya perlu tidur saja agar keadaanku bisa sehat kembali."

Meskipun terlihat khawatir, Ran hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan Haibara, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang setelah kau selesai makan, jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku."

Haibara hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar—seperti sudah sangat bosan mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya itu, "Tidak usah terlalu baik hati. Cepatlah pulang dan siapkan untuk kepulangan suamimu. Tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku."

...

Karena sudah bosan membawa buku, Haibara lebih memilih untuk menggendong Ryo—karena sebenarnya Ryo lah penyebab wanita itu melepaskan bukunya. Anaknya itu terbangun dan tiba-tiba menangis. Dengan alasan itu, Haibara menghentikan acara membawa buku dan memilih untuk memberi ASI untuk Ryo.

Saat melihat anakanya terlelap usai meminum ASI, Haibara tersenyum dan menyolek pelan hidung Ryo, "Dasar, tidakkah kau ingin menemani ibumu yang kesepian ini? Jangan tidur terus!"

Meskipun Haibara mengatakan itu, setelahnya dia malah menaruh Ryo kembali ke kasur dan menempatkan agar anaknya bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Ibu mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya," ucap Haibara masih tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pelan pelipis Ryo.

Sesuai dengan ucapannya, Haibara bergerak untuk turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Beruntung kamar mandi di rumah pemberian mendiang profesor Agasa berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Jadi, dia tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh.

Saat berada di dalam kamar mandi, Haibara bisa mendengar ada suara aneh yang terdengar dari ruang tamu. Karena takut ada apa-apa, wanita tersebut cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam kamar mandi dan keluar.

Baru saja membuka pintu, mata Haibara terbelalak kaget karena melihat ada sesosok orang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Hampir saja dia berteriak namun tangannya berhasil menutupi mulutnya.

Rasa terkejut Haibara tidak segera hilang, wanita tersebut semakin membelalakan matanya saat sadar siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya tersebut, "Ku—kudo-kun," ucapnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut.

"Haibara," orang yang dipanggil Kudo-kun tersebut memanggil nama Haibara.

Ya benar, orang yang berada di depan Haibara saat ini adalah Kudo Shinichi, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Edogawa Conan.

"Ke—kenapa?" meskipun sudah sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi, tapi Haibara masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Bukannya menjawab, kaki Conan malah melangkah maju mendekati Haibara. Pria tersebut segera memeluk wanita didepannya tanpa mempedulikan wajah terkejut Haibara.

Lama pelukan itu terjadi. Baik Conan maupaun Haibara tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Conan tiba-tiba.

Haibara mendongkakan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Conan, bibir wanita tersebut sudah terbuka namun tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

Conan menaruh jari telunjuknya diatas bibir Haibara, "Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik di ruang tamu."

...

Keadaan di ruang tamu hening. Tidak ada satu suara pun sejak keduanya duduk di ruangan tersebut. Mereka seperti sedang sibuk berada di pikiran masing-masing.

Tangan Conan tiba-tiba bergerak dan meremas jemari Haibara. Pria tersebut mempersempit jarak antar dirinya dengan Haibara. Dengan gerak cepat, dia pun mencium bibir Haibara.

Haibra terlihat terkejut, namun dia hanya diam. Dia tidak membalas ataupun memberontak atas ciuman dari Conan.

Karena tidak mendapat balasan, Conan melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Haibara. Orang yang ditatap pun balas menatap Conan.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" akhirnya Haibara bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kepala Conan menunduk. Dia pun menaruh kepalanya diatas pundak Haibara. Tangannya memeluk pelan pinggang wanita yang sedang berada di dekatnya tersebut, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermak—."

"Itu bukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku!" seru Haibara dengan suara lantang.

Kali ini ganti Conan yang terlihat terkejut, dia pun menatap Haibara dengan mata terbelalak, "Aku hanya—."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja tentang semua ini," sekali lagi, sebelum Conan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Haibara sudah menyela. Usai mengatakan itu pun dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari Conan.

"Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," Conan mencoba tidak menggubris pemberontakan yang dilakukan Haibara. Dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya agar Haibara tidak terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Tadi sudah ku jelaskan, lebih baik lupakan tentang semua ini dan lanjutkan hidupmu," Haibara kembali berseru dengan suara lantang.

"Haibara, tunggu dulu. Dengarkan—," untuk kesekian kalinya ucapan Conan terpotong. Namun kali ini bukan karena Haibara yang memotongnya.

Suara tangis bayi terdengar dari ruangan lain. Ya benar, mungkin karena terganggu dengan suara yang begitu keras Ryo terbangun dengan keadaan terkejut.

Mendengar anaknya menangis Haibara bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk menanangkan Ryo. Namun tidak untuk Conan. Pria tersebut hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kepergian Haibara yang menghilang dari pandangannya saat wanita tersebut masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kepala Conan tiba-tiba tertunduk. Dia mengepalkan tangan kuat dan mengumpat pelan.

...

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Ryo, Haibara kembali lagi ke ruang tamu. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, bahkan ekspresi marah yang semua terpasang di wajahnya hilang seketika.

Keadaan di ruang tamu kembali hening cukup lama sampai Haibara memilih untuk memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tidak menganggapku atau tidak ingin menemuiku. Tapi aku benar-benar memohon, tolong anggaplah Ryo sebagai anakmu. Dan juga—," Haibara menghela napas sejenak, "temui dia, anak itu juga butuh belaian dari seorang ayah."

Conan tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya diam tertunduk.

"Ryo, anak itu. Apakah kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" Haibara mencoba memelas kepada Conan, dia menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan memohon, "asal kau tahu, dia benar-benar mirip denganmu."

Akhirnya Conan pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Haibara, "Bukankah aku sudah jelaskan dulu sebelum dia lahir, ini hanya sebuah kesalahan. Anak itu tidak pantas menganggapku sebagai seorang ayah."

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, dari ekspresi Haibara terlihat bahwa dirinya mencoba untuk menguasai emosinya sendiri, "Aku tidak ingin melarangmu untuk berpendapat seperti itu, tapi suatu hari nanti, anak itu akan mencari siapa ayahnya sendiri."

Sekali lagi Conan diam. Pria itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya seperti sedang berpikir keras. Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan, Haibara pun berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Belum lengkap lima langkah, langkah Haibara terhenti karena lengan wanita tersebut ditahan oleh Conan, "Tunggu dulu."

"Ada apa?" Haibara menatap datar Conan, "bukankah tidak ada hal lagi yang harus dibicarakan? Aku sedang tidak enak badan, aku harus istirahat lagi."

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" tanya Conan menatap lekat Haibara.

Bibir Haibara tersenyum sinis, "Menghindar? Siapa yang menghindar disini?"

Conan tidak menjawab. Dia pun menarik tangan Haibara agar wanita tersebut bisa mendekat kearahnya. Karena terlalu terkejut, Haibara hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya berhasil mendarat di pangkuan Conan.

Tangan Conan memeluk pinggang Haibara, seperti tidak ingin melepas wanita tersebut. Tanpa meminta ijin, Conan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Haibara, "Benar juga, suhu badanmu agak tinggi."

"Lepaskan aku, aku ingin istirahat. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini," ucap Haibara sambil meronta mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan Conan.

Conan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Karena Haibara terus meronta, dia pun mendorong tubuh wanita tersebut agar tertidur diatas sofa. Conan pun menindih tubuh Haibara.

Alis Haibara bertautan. Wajah datarnya berubah ekspresi menjadi marah karena kelakuan pria yang sedang berada diatasnya tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan cepat lepaskan—," belum sempat Haibara melanjutkan ucapannya, dengan cepat Conan menutup bibir wanita tersebut dengan menciumnya.

Tangan Haibara mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Conan saat salah satu tangan pria tersebut mulai meraba bagian dadanya. Conan sendiri malah terlihat semakin bringas karena Haibara semakin memberontak.

Bibir Conan tak hentinya memainkan bibir Haibara, dia lumat habis bibir wanita tersebut, seperti tak ingin membirkan suara rontaan dari Haibara keluar. Meskipun tidak ada balasan cium dari Haibara, tapi pria tersebut terus mencoba agar Haibara bisa menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Awalnya Haibara memang meronta, namun lama-lama dia membiarkan saja Conan menguasai tubuhnya. Conan sendiri karena tidak mendapat perlawanan dari Haibara, tangannya yang semula hanya meremas dada Haibara kali ini mulai mencoba membuka kancing piama milik wanita tersebut. Satu tangan Conan yang bebas mulai bergerak bebas mencoba menyelip pada selangkangan Haibara.

Haibara sedikit tersentak saat merasa jemari Conan menari-nari di dalam lubang miliknya. Tanpa dia sadari, mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Mendengar itu, Conan terlihat semakin melembutkan permainannya. Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Haibara. Sejenak dia memperhatikan wajah wanita tersebut, senyum tersungging pada bibirnya saat melihat wajah memerah Haibara karena telah menahan desahannya.

Kepala Conan kembali bergerak, kali ini dia agak menunduk, yang dia tuju adalah dada Haibara. Setelah berhasil membuka semua kancing piama wanita tersebut, dia pun mencoba menyingkirkan bra yang menutupi payudara Haibara. Setelah berhasil melakukannya, dia kembali melumatkan bibirnya, namun kali ini pada payudara Haibara. Conan menghisap pelan dada Haibara, membuat orang yang dia hisap mendesah tertahan.

Puas melumat dada Haibara, bibir Conan beralih ke leher wanita tersebut. Dia tahu bahwa titik lemah Haibara ada pada lehernya. Conan yakin betul Haibara akan melepaskan desahannya saat dia melumat leher wanita tersebut.

Benar dugaan Conan, baru saja pria tersebut menghisap leher Haibara pelan, suara desahan yang semula tertahan benar-benar pecah. Karena hal itu, Conan terus menikmati suara desahan Haibara.

Saat Conan mulai menggigit leher Haibara, tiba-tiba suara desahan yang terdengar berubah menjadi suara rintihan tangis. Karena hal itu, Conan pun tersentak kaget dan melepas ciumannya.

Mata Conan terbelalak saat melihat pipi Haibara sudah basah karena air mata, "Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu keras saat menggigitmu?" tanyanya panik.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Haibara. Wanita tersebut menarik tangannya untuk menghalangi pandangan Conan.

Melihat itu Conan jadi merasa iba, dia hela napas pelan dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Haibara dari depan wajahnya. Haibara sendiri tidak memberontak, dia biarkan pria tersebut menggenggam tangannya.

Conan tersenyum lembut, dia pun mendekat kembali ke wajah Haibara dan mencium dahi wanita tersebut, "Kenapa kau menangis? Katakan saja padaku," ucapnya berbisik di telinga Haibara.

"Aku tidak mau lagi hal yang dulu terulang," ucap Haibara pelan masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Hal yang dulu?" tanya Conan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Haibara.

Haibara menatap wajah Conan, "Aku tidak peduli kau mau menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan emosimu, tapi jika hal yang dulu terulang lagi, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

Mendengar itu Conan pun tertegun. Perlahan dia menarik badannya menjauh dari Haibara. Dia pun menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa.

Karena sudah merasa aman, Haibara mencoba duduk. Dia pun mulai mengancingi kembali piamanya yang terbuka. Usai merapikan piama, tangannya mengusap pelan pipinya yang basah.

Tanpa menatap Conan, Haibara berkata, "Mungkin terdengar murahan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak peduli menjadi tempat pelampiasan emosimu. Tapi, jika nanti aku hamil lagi, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab atas anak yang ku kandung?"

Conan tetap bungkam. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tadi, pria tersebut benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Dia sibuk berada dalam dunia imajinasinya sendiri.

Karena tidak segera mendapat jawaban dari Conan, Haibara pun berdiri. Kakinya kembali berjalan meninggalkan Conan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia masuk ke dalam kamar.

...

Suara tangisan Ryo pecah dan menggema dalam ruang kamar milik Haibara. Karena mendengar anaknya menangis, Haibara pun berinisiatif menggendong Ryo dan mulai menyusuinya.

Entah kenapa hari itu Ryo terlihat tidak selera meminum ASI. Anak tersebut terus menangis dan meronta tidak mau melanjutkan acara meminum ASI-nya.

Karena tidak segera bisa menenangkan Ryo, Haibara beranjak berdiri dan menimang anak tersebut, "Mungkin karena badanku yang kurang sehat, rasa ASI-nya pasti berubah," gumam Haibara dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Cup...cup...cup," Haibara terus mencoba menenangkan anaknya. Dia terlihat tidak tega saat melihat Ryo terus menangis seperti itu.

Haibara terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah orang yang telah membuka pintunya.

Dengan wajah tertunduk, Conan menyeret kakinya ke dalam kamar Haibara dengan tidak percaya diri. Kedua tangannya terkepal seperti sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

Awalnya memang Haibara terkejut, tapi dia mencoba berekspresi setenang mungkin, "Kenapa kau kesini?" ucap Haibara datar sambil memutar badannya untuk menutupi Ryo agar tidak berhadapan dengan Conan.

Bukannya menjawab, Conan malah makin mendekat kearah Haibara.

Pria tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Haibara. dengan ragu dia menatap wajah Haibara dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Conan terdengar ragu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Haibara datar.

Meskipun terlihat takut, pelan-pelan mata Conan beralih menatap anak yang berada di gendongan Haibara. Pria tersebut diam, wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan asing yang baru dia lihat hari ini.

Masih dengan rasa ragu, tangan Conan bergerak, mencoba menyentuh pemandangan baru tersebut. Melihat itu Haibara tetap diam. Dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang dilakukan pria di depannya.

Jemari Conan mulai menyentuh pipi Ryo. Jemari tersebut terus bergerak dan mulai mengelus pelan kepala Ryo yang baru ditumbuhi sedikit rambut.

"Ja—jangan menangis lagi. a—a—ayah ada disini sekarang," ucap Conan terdengar sedikit ragu.

Haibara terbelalak saat tangisan Ryo mulai reda karena mendapat kontak fisik langsung dengan Conan. Dia menatap pria di depannya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Senyum Conan tersungging melihat anak di depannya mulai tenang, "Anak baik," ucapnya masih mengelus kepala Ryo.

Mata Conan beralih menatap Haibara, "Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?"

Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut, Haibara menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berucap apapun.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya," Conan bersikeras, "aku berjanji!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Haibara masih tidak percaya.

"Kau sendiri kan yang memintaku agar aku menemuinya," ucap Conan mencoba tenang.

Haibara tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, "Meskipun kau menemuinya, kau pasti tidak ingin menganggap dia sebagai anakmu sendiri."

Tawa kecil Conan menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. Tangannya bergerak dan mengacak pelan rambut Haibara, "Jangan khawatir, aku kembali kesini untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya."

"Aku tidak percaya," ucap Haibara dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "aku sudah muak dengan candaanmu."

Mendengar itu tawa Conan lenyap digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah serius darinya, "Kau mungkin tidak akan mudah percaya denganku, aku tahu itu. Tapi ku mohon, aku ingin berusaha agar kau kembali percaya denganku," dia menghela napasnya, "dan aku ingin mulai membuktikannya dengan melakukan ini."

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" seperti tidak luluh dengan ucapan Conan, Haibara tetap tidak percaya.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir, aku tahu kau pasti sakit hati saat aku meninggalkanmu padahal saat itu kau sedang membutuhkan aku," ekspresi Conan terlihat mneyesal, "tapi alasan aku baru kembali sekarang karena aku ingin menyiapkan semuanya."

Alis Haibara bertautan, "Menyiapkan semuanya? Semuanya apa?"

Conan meraih tangan Haibara dan menggenggamnya, "Aku ingin mulai saat ini kau ikut denganku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menganggap anak ini sebagai anakku. Aku ingin menembus kesalahan yang telah ku lakukan selama ini."

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Haibara sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

Ekspresi Conan terlihat memelas, "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius kali ini."

Air mata Haibara leleh melewati pipinya, bibir wanita itu terbuka namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Perlahan kaki Conan melangkah mendekati Haibara. Saat berada didepannya, Conan pun memeluk Haibara.

Haibara pun membiarkan Conan memeluknya sekaligus memeluk Ryo yang sedang berada dalam gendongannya. Wanita tersebut menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Conan dan membiarkan beban yang dia rasakan selama ini pergi bersamaan dengan keluarnya air mata yang meleleh melewati pipinya saat ini.

...

"Huwaaa, Ai-chan cantik sekali!" seru Ayumi dengan semangat saat melihat Haibara datang menghampirinya dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin.

"Benar juga, gaun itu cocok untuk Haibara-san," ucap Mitsuhiko dengan wajah memerah sambil memperhatikan Haibara mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Genta pun ikut berseru, "Aku juga setuju!"

"Bukankah pilihan gaunku ini hebat? Aku loh yang memilihkan gaun ini untuk Ai-chan," ucap Ran tiba-tiba muncul diantara keempat orang yang sedang melingkar tersebut.

Orang yang diomongkan hanya bisa tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Conan ada dimana?" tanya Genta yang menyadari ketidak beradaan Conan di dekat Haibara.

"Ah," mendengar itu Haibara mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain, diikuti keempat pasang mata lain yang mengikuti arah pandang Haibara, "sepertinya dia sedang mengenalkan Ryo pada kedua orangtuanya yang baru datang."

Dari kejauhan bisa dilihat Conan yang sedang menggendong Ryo sedang berbicara dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka wajahnya akan semirip ini dengan Shin-chan saat kecil," ucap Yukiko menatap Ryo dengan gemas. Setelah itu dia mulai mencoba berinteraksi dengan anak kecil tersebut.

Yusaku yang melihat tingkah istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum, "Ah, bicara tentang itu, mana istrimu? Kenapa kau hanya mengenalkan anakmu saja?"

Conan pun tersenyum, "Sepertinya dia ingin menyapa teman-teman dulu. Mungkin dia juga belum siap untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu."

"Eee~" tiba-tiba Yukiko berseru, "kenapa? Harusnya dia menemui kita dulu, kan?" ucapnya tidak terima.

Conan hanya bisa meringis bingung, "Bagaimana ya? Dia begitu juga karena kesalahanku, jadi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya sampai dia benar-benar siap dengan perubahan yang akan terjadi setelah pernikahan ini."

"Tidak apa, nak. Jangan khawatir," ucap Yusaku sambil menepuk pundak Conan, "aku bisa mengerti keadaan istrimu."

"Ngomong-ngomong Shin-chan," tiba-tiba Yukiko menyodorkan tangannya, "bolehkan aku menggendong anakmu? Mungkin saja Ai-chan mau berbicara denganku jika aku menggendong anaknya."

Conan menatap datar ibunya, "Ibu, jangan melakukan hal yang mencolok," ucapnya namun masih saja menyerahkan Ryo pada ibunya.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan Ryo, Yukiko pun berjalan mendekat kearah Haibara dan menyapanya dari kejauhan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai pada akhirnya dia berhasil berbincang asyik dengan Haibara.

"Nee," Yusaku menepuk pundak Conan yang semula sedang asyik memperhatikan Haibara dan ibunya yang sedang berbincang, "kenapa baru sekarang kau melakukan pernikahan ini?"

Conan pun menatap ayahnya, "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan detail, hanya saja, aku tidak ingin dia menderita lebih dari ini," dia menghela napas, "lagipula, aku tahu dia tidak akan mau menikah dengan orang lain. Haibara, dia orang yang setia."

"Jadi, kau baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Yusaku dengan ekspresi serius.

Senyum Conan tersungging, "Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja dulu aku terlalu takut. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya saat itu. Jadi, aku memilih untuk meninggalkannya," dia kembali memperhatikan Haibara, "tapi, saat aku tahu dia semakin menderita karena kepergianku, jadi aku memilih untuk kembali kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa kesepian lagi."

Mendengar itu, Yusaku tersenyum, "Kau memang anakku," dia pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Haibara, "sebaiknya kita segera bergabung dengan ibumu atau dia akan melanjutkan aksinya."

Conan tertawa renyah. Kakinya segera melangkah mendekat kearah sekumpulan orang yang sepertinya sedang asyik tertawa dan berbincang renyah. Meskipun begitu, dia bisa melihat bahwa ekspresi Haibara terlihat agak malu-malu. Dia bisa menebak bahwa ibunya pasti sedang menggoda Haibara sehingga bisa membuat wanita dingin itu tersenyum malu dengan wajah merah.

Melihat itu, Conan tersenyum. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat senyum lembut dan wajah malu bersemu merah itu lagi. Conan sadar bahwa selama ini dia merindukan senyum itu, tapi dia baru bisa mengakuinya saat ini.

Yang membuat Conan semakin bersyukur, mulai saat ini dia akan terus bisa menikmati senyum itu. Dia akan terus mencoba agar senyum itu terus bisa dia nikmati. Karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan senyum lembut itu lagi.

 **~ Oshimai ~**

 **Bersyukur akhirnya selesai juga. Saya sampai lembur malem-malem *nangis bombay*. Yah, ini my first fiction di rating M. Mungkin agak aneh juga karena saya kurang berpengalaman dalam membuat fiction rating M. Jadi mohon maaf kalau-kalau ada readers yang tidak puas dengan kekurangan saya. Well, meskipun begitu saya ingin tahu apa tanggapan dari para readers. Jadi, saya mohon amat sangat untuk mereview fic saya ini. Tidak memaksa tapi untuk revisi saja buat next fic di fandom DC. Hoho~**

 **Perlu diketahui juga, aku memaksukan OC di fic kali ini. Para readers juga pasti sadar kalau Ryo adalah karakter yang tidak dikenal di DC. Ryo hanya untuk karakter tambahan saja, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan yah**

 **Berhubung ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang berjudul 'Wedding', jadi saya akan membalas review pada fic 'Wedding' disini. Check it out!**

Mell Hinaga Kuran **-san : Omedetou~! Anda menjadi pereview pertama saya *nyodorin mobil* #plak. Hehe, saya sebenarnya berusaha agar readers kebingungan dengan siapa Ran menikah, jika Anda tertipu berarti saya berhasil mengelabuhi para readers *devillaugh* #dirujam. Ini saya sudah buat sekuelnya, mohon review lagi untuk fic ini ya. Arigatou!**

PecanduFictShinShi- **san : Ini saya sudah bikin fic lagi. mohon reviewnya untuk sekuel ini ya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

Carverwords19 **-san : Hai, junior! Salam kenal ya. Terima kasih sudah mau mengoreksi kesalahan kakak. Kakak ini memang kurang ahli mengedit. Jadi, masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Terima kasih juga atas pujiannya. Untuk pertanyaan yang di fic Wedding sudah terjawab disini kan? Well, review lagi ya untuk fic kakak yang ini.**

Noname- **san : Kimi wa dareee—kamu siapa yaaa? *digebukin*. Aduh, kamu stalking aku ya? Jadi malu *plak*. Ini senpai sudah bikin fic lagi. Ini juga agak lemon. Hoho. Selamat menikmati dan terima kasih atas reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya.**

acebeti **-san : Untuk fic Weddingnya sudah tamat. Tapi ini saya buat sekuelnya, jadi selamat menikmati. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga fic ini tidak ngambang lagi :'D**

Ichiro Kanzaki **-san : Terima kasih atas pujian dan koreksinya Ichiro-san. Untuk penjelasan mabuk waktu di acara pernikahan, anggap saja Genta emang orang nakal yang suka melanggar peraturan *digebukin bareng-bareng*. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, fic ini review lagi ya.**

Indigo Pie- **san : Kalau Anda menganggap Ran nikah sama Shinichi, berarti Anda telah masuk ke dalam jurang kebohongan saya *plak*. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku mencoba untuk kembali aktif setelah dua tahun hiatus. Jadi, mohon bantuannya juga untuk mereview lagi agar saya semangat untuk membuat fic di DC. Haha, mungkin para author yang tidak update cepat itu sedang sibuk. Jadi, atas nama mereka saya ucapkan mohon maaf karena saya sendiri juga merasakan kesibukan yang sama dan pernah meninggalkan fanfiction selama dua tahun. Well, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan nongol di fic saya.**

 **Yeiiiy, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para readers, reviewers dan visitor yang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di fic saya. Untuk fic ini semoga saya mendapat banyak dukungan lebih haha *ngarep tingkat dewa* #plak. Sekali lagi, mohon untuk meninggalkan review yaa**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **P**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **S**

 **E**


End file.
